Guardians of Middle-earth
by Jedi Knight Paige
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, another world calls for help, in need of guardians. 'The MACUSA' and 'The Ministry of Magic' decided to send Two War Heroes, one of the best Female Auror/Dragon Tamer, and a professional 'care for magical creatures'. Both girls lost someone years ago and have never been the same since. Can they handle their feelings while trying to save Middle-Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm Jedi-Knight Paige, and this is my first story, so please if there's anything that you think should be in the story let me know and thank you for reading. Harry Potter and The Hobbit, do not belong to me.**

 **Name:** Adrianna Rosalina Esmeralda Selena Hernandez

 **Born:** 31 July, 1979 (US, Texas)

 **Blood status:** Pure-Blood

 **Also known as** : Girl who lived, Chosen One, Mistress of death, Potters double, Moon, J-Lo, Rose, Dragon tamer,

 **Title:** 2 Triwizard champ, Chaser, Beater, Commander of Dumbledore's Army, Mistress of death, Head choir girl, Head of the Auror Office

 **Age:** 22

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Dark brown (almost black)

 **Skin color:** Light Brown (Tan)

 **Animagus:** Timber Wolf

 **Boggart:** Possessed clowns

 **Wand:** 12 ¾", Hazelwood, Dragon heartstring

 **Patronus:** Wolf

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Loyalty:** Weasley family, Hernandez family, Walker family, Valley family , Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore's Army, Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ilvermorny, Slug Club, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Quidditch Team, British Ministry of Magic, Auror Office, MACUSA, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, S.P.E.W., Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,

 **Short Bio:** Adrianna Rosalina Esmeralda Selena Hernandez (b. 31 July, 1979) is a pure-blood witch, the first born child of Ricardo and Sandra Hernandez (née Walker), and second oldest after her Adopted Sister Jordan, she is also the Fraternal twin sister to Stella Hernandez, and oldest sister to Ander Hernandez, and is one of the most famous wizards of modern times. Her Ancestors on her father's side, are the only known Wizards that can communicate and tame dragons, do to an invisible Mark above their hearts that only a dragon's eye can see, marking them as a dragon friend. Also at the age of six she became an animagus, something her parents wanted her to do so it took her two tries to actually get it right. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that stated that a girl born at the end of July of 1979, would help the boy born of the end of July of 1980, they would be able to defeat him, Lord Voldemort tried to murder her when she was a four year old. Voldemort attack her and her grandfather, they started to battle when Adrianna Grandfather yelled for her to run, Voldemort then turned the attack on to her Casting the killing curse, her grandfather jumped out in front of her to protect her, and when he had fallen, he attacked her. The unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Adrianna led to Voldemort's second downfall, when he tried to rise up again, she was there henceforth known in America as the "Girl Who Lived." Because of her grandfather's love sacrifice she was protected by the most powerful charm called the " Bond of Blood." This charm prevents any harm from coming to the beneficiary from the murderer, this powerful Charm would protect her until she became of age. That's the only known survivor of the killing curse in America, Adriana was already famous before she arrived at Ilvermorny, the only a handful knew about her at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Adrianna was twelve when she attended her first year at Ilvermorny, and was sorted into the horned serpent. After her first year she received a letter from Hogwarts saying her family was one out of the three families, they chose to be a transfer student at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. She began attending Hogwarts in 1992, with her sisters and two other American kids, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school, Adrianna became best friends with the other American kids, Draco Malfoy and two Ginger headed twins who she meet on the train, and after being sorted into her house, she became best friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and a boy who shared the same scar as her named Harry Potter. Her first year she became a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team taking Katie Bell place, and joined 'The Frog Choir' group. Later moving up to Beater on the Quidditch team, and becoming Head Frog Choir Girl.

After her first year at Hogwarts she went back to America for the summer, but her and her sibling's life changed once they got back. Adrianna and her siblings came home to find their home trashed and her parents and grandmother missing, only finding their eight year old brother hiding in the closet. Her parents and grandmother were considered kidnapped and they had to stay with their Alcoholic abusive uncle for three year until their sister turned eighteen and claimed Custody over them. On her third year at Hogwarts (as a fourth year), she received news that death eater kidnapped had her family (Which wasn't really any new news to her), it was nearly the end of her fifth year (as a six year), that they were found in the Malfoy manor, at the same time Dumbledore was killed, by a boy she thought was her friend Draco Malfoy. Even Though they were found they were tortured into madness much like Neville Longbottom parents. Her parents didn't even remember being married or having kids, her grandmother still thought her husband was still alive.

She became even better known in her early years for assisting Potter, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal Wolf Patronus at the age of fourteen. In her fourth year Adrianna and Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. During the next school year, Adrianna reluctantly helped teach and led Dumbledore's Army. She also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which lead Harry to lose his godfather, Sirius Black.

Adrianna played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War. Her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle of Hogwarts Adrianna personally saw the deaths of Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, and her little brother, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well. Her and Harry encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside them. In limbo, after Voldemort cursed her in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore along with her family gave Adrianna advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told she could choose to live or to "move on", Adrianna chose to live. After she awoke, she and Harry confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all.

After the war, Adrianna became an Auror and helped reform and revolutionize The MACUSA, much like Harry did for The Ministry of Magic, and. In 2001 Adrianna was promoted to Head of the Auror Office at the age of twenty-one, and would occasionally deliver Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures at Ilvermorny and on occasions Hogwarts.

 **Name:** Sarah Jane Armstrong

 **Born:** 31 October, 1980 (London moved to US, South Dakota)

 **Blood status:** Muggle-born

 **Also known as:** Sky, Bling, Cat, Little Bird, TNT, Slytherin's Mud-blood, Bookworm,

 **Title:** Prefect, Girl of Dreams, TroubleMaker, Slytherin's Mud-blood,

 **Age:** 21

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair color:** Dirty blonde (light brown)

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Light

 **Boggart:** Creepy dolls

 **Wand:** 11 ½", Ash Wood, Phoenix Feather

 **Patronus:** Cat

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Loyalty:** Armstrong family, Hill Family, Mclaggen family, Finnigan family, Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore's Army, Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin, British Ministry of Magic, MACUSA, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, S.P.E.W., Care of magical creatures, Ilvermorny, Armstrong Family

 **Short Bio:** Sarah Armstrong (b. 31 October, 1980) was a Muggle-born witch, the only child and daughter of Tom and Ophira Armstrong (née Hill), her father is a Billionaire businessman, and her mother a college professor. Sarah was raised as a Muggle girl going to a Muggle school, until she started to show supernatural signs at the age of six, at the same time her mother left her father and her, when Tom found out she was cheating on him. Sarah was homeschooled until the age of nine, never to leave the house because of her special ability, until her father meet another woman who turned out to be a witch (Half-Blood). Who later on became her stepmother and her name was Sam Ann Armstrong (née McClaggen) a potion professor. She was also an extremely accomplished Legilimens, someone with the ability to extract feelings and memories from another's mind.

Sarah was raised as a witch from then on, and her new mother started to teach her magic at age eleven. When she turned twelve, she learned that she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1992, where she was subsequently sorted into Slytherin House, despite being considered for Ravenclaw.

She proved to be a gifted student in Herbology enjoying the subject very well. She was very bookish also. Sarah first met the other American transfers jasmine, Selena, Stella, and Jordan aboard the Hogwarts Express, halfway on the train ride they did not get along, that was until they saw two red headed twins being chased by the trolley lady. Whatever the reason, this melted the Awkward and tense atmosphere, and from then on they became friends.

In her first year (as a second year), Sarah played a crucial role in helping Hermione get the ingredients for the polyjuice potion, and helped Harry and Ron gain the Slytherin uniforms, and getting them into the Slytherin dorms. Before falling to victim to the basilisk, she was recovered from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Sarah showed a gift in Professor Hagrid's class the study of 'care for magical creatures', finding the study fun, interesting, educational. Sarah acted as the spy for Gryffindor, telling them about how Draco Malfoy's would complain to his parents about classes, or when he tried to get harry and the others in trouble she would give them a head up. During her third year (as a fourth year) at Hogwarts, Sarah joined S.P.E.W. to help Hermione out. When the Goblet of Fire gave out Harry Potter and Salina Hernandez name's. She refused to listen to what to Salina and Harry and took Ron's side. The two never spoke to one another, even when Ron and Harry made up, it was only until the second task when Sarah realized how dangerous the Triwizard Tournament really was. After the second task, she started helping Salina and Harry with the final task for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fourth year (as a fifth year), she joined Dumbledore's Army, and once again took on the role of the spy telling the D.A. when Umbridge was getting suspicious. Later she fought alongside Harry Potter, Salina and Stella Hernandez, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Jasmine Sweets, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her fifth year (as a sixth year), she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Sarah did not return to Hogwarts for her final year of studies and instead went into hiding with her family due to her blood statues trying to keep in contact with whoever was safe to talk to, trying to keep a track on then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, where she spent her time grieving over Seamus Finnigan dead body.

Following the Second Wizarding War, Sarah went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later, Sarah became a skilled professor for the care of magical creatures, she travels the world going to different schools teaching her fellow Wizards and witches about the importance of the magical creatures and how to take care of them. In 2001 Sarah opened her own business for healing, magical creatures, at the age of twenty.

 **I Know It wasn't a story, it was just the INFO, i'm working on uploading the story. I'm sorry my computer is horrible, and so are my computer skills. Trying to learn how to upload another chapter, having trouble.**


	2. Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter One

(4 years Ago)

Hogwarts School witchcraft and wizardry

2 May, 1998

Selena Hernandez stood at the entrance of the great hall staring at all the remaining witches and Wizards. She couldn't believe the battle is over. Even though they defeated Voldemort, they had loss so many good witches and wizards.

Cedric Diggory,

Sirius Black,

Albus Dumbledore,

Mad Eye Moody,

Dobby,

Colin Creevey,

Remus Lupin,

Nymphadora Tonks,

Severus Snape.

They all died fighting what they believed in, yet it still hurt, the loose. Everyone lost somebody close to them.

She looked over to her right to see one of her best friends grieving over her body. The body of the boy she fell in love with sure they were young, had a close and strong relationship. Adriana watched her as she took the hand of a cold and Motionless Seamus Finnigan. They always they are a good couple (A little dangerous at times), even though from different houses they both share strong liking for each other and a strong obsession with explosives. That's what made them funny and strange couple, Sarah Armstrong, she was stubborn, strong, cocky, a little bossy, determined, she's a friend you can count on, one that was not afraid to speak her mind. But to see such a strong person this broken was heartbreaking.

But then again, she knew how it felt, she has lost two people herself. One of them, she would blame herself for the rest of her life, maybe if she was a little Quaker she could have saved her brother. Remember how it happened, she was so bloody, sore, tired from fighting off five Chasers, four canine animagus, in her own animagus form she took them all at once. When she came out victorious, she collapsed to the ground never noticing, that a werewolf was coming up right behind her.

It wasn't until she heard a high-pitch Screech from behind, a bald eagle came down from the sky, sinking its talons into the werewolf face, the man howled in pain trying to pry the bird off his face. When he was able to pry the bird off, he held on to by its neck and held it between his arm, suffocating the poor creature. The man turned out to be none other Fenrir Grayback, the most savage werewolf alive. He clung to the bird tightly watching as the feathers disappeared in the body of her fourteen-year-old boy appeared struggling to get free from the man's grip. Selena tried to rise to her feet, she was so wounded that every move she made made her feel like her whole body was on fire, she pushed through the pain and was able to stand on shaking legs, Scanning the area we're missing wand only to find it farther away than she thought it was.

She remembers that looking in Greyback's eyes, as he saw her too far away from her only weapon, and as she struggles to stand. That crooked evil bloodthirsty smile, will haunt her for the rest of her life. Before she could even scream, he sunk his teeth and into the exposed flesh of her brother's neck, he couldn't even scream, but she could see the pain in his eyes, as Greyback ripped out his throat, blood begins to gush out with the exposed wound. She can't believe what she had just witnessed her brother's death. Sure, she never got along well with her brother never got along, but she never wished for this to be his fate. She can't remember how she got up, but the next thing she knew, but she found herself charging at Grayback, in her timber wolf form. Both bearing teeth, clawing, biting, and Howling in pain, the battle between them lasted a good while until Voldemort's army with was falling back, grayback took the opportunity to get one final swing, he aimed straight for her face, causing 3 deep claw marks gashes to appear on the right side of her face almost blinding her, the blow cost her to stumble back, reverting back to her human form, from the ground she watch Grayback run into the Woods. She then looked at the body of her younger brother and begin to cry, she had failed him it was her fault that he was killed, if she just would have been paying attention, if she hadn't gotten so cocky, maybe then he would still be alive.

This was the first person that was taken from her that meant something to her, it wasn't until she got back to the school, that she learned another life that she cared for was taken.

Selena not only lost her brother, she also lost the boy she loved: Fred Weasley.

Fred Weasley, the first person she meet on platform 9 ¾", when she started her first year as a second year at Hogwarts. She didn't know what she felt for him, she had a hard time understanding her feelings, all she knew was that he was the most funniest, loving, crazy, brave daredevil, knucklehead she had ever met.

Selena felt her eyes begin to water at the thought of him. She really did love him.

For years she tried to hide her feelings, but it took a wedding to make her realize how much she loved Fred Weasley and how much he loved her. They managed to almost share their first kiss on the first slow dance. And for a moment Selena finally knew what it felt to be in love, but that was until the wedding was crashed and Death Eaters started to appear, and she was forced to go with the golden Trio. Only to see each other again when the Battle of Hogwarts came around, when they manage to share their first kiss despite all that was about to happen. He promised he would be okay, but he wasn't, she had just came back from grieving over her brother. When she walked into the Great Hall only to find Weasley's surrounding one lone body laying on the ground. She remembered the look on George's face when she walked in, the pain, the sorrow, the hurt. The whole world felt like it was crashing down, she prayed that this is all just a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. Stay by his side crying hoping that he would wake up and that he was just pulling joker that he was alive and not dead. She took his face into her hands, hoping to feel some warmth, a heart beat, but all she felt was ice cold skin, and a pulse that never beats.

Years passed, scars healed, but the hearts never healed.

After the war, Selena became an Auror and helped reform and revolutionise The MACUSA, much like Harry did for The Ministry of Magic, and. In 2001 Adrianna was promoted to Head of the Auror Office at the age of 21, and would occasionally deliver Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures at Ilvermorny and on occasions Hogwarts.

Sarah became a skilled professor for the 'care of magical creatures', she travels the world going to different schools teaching her fellow Wizards and witches about the importance of the magical creatures and how to take care of them. In 2001 Sarah opened her own business for healing magical creatures, at the age of 20.

 **If anybody wants to help me figure out a name for The President of 'MACUSA'. I need one because, there was no president during that time or no president named, and for the next chapter I need a president and I cannot think up a name! So if anybody wants to help please message me.** **T** **ell me what you think their name should be, how old they should be, their appearance and attitude. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter One: The Mission

**Chapter One: The Mission**

 **(4 years later)**

" **BLACK SPEECH"**

" _~Sindarin~"_

" **Khuzdûl"**

' _ **-Thought-'**_

 ***ACTION***

'Legilimency'(Sarah Only)

 **(Sarah POV)**

"Yeh cannot be serious Minister."

"I am very serious Miss Armstrong."

"You're telling me out of every witch and wizard here i the Ministry i was chosen for this mission?"

"Yes." he smiles at my question

"Why!?" his smile Falls, "Why me? Why not an Auror?"

He rises from his chair walking until he was standing in front of his desk, with an old rolled up piece of parchment, "On April 20th at 4 o'clock p.m., the ministry received a letter from an ancient realm that was long forgotten, that is before now." He hand me the parchment, i carefully unroll the parchment careful not to tear it. I look at the condition of the letter, true to its appearance the parchment was old and had a pasty yellow color, it edges were ripped, the handwriting was in cursive and i could tell it was written with a quill.

" **Dear, Minister**

 **You may not know me but I have heard a lot about your wizarding world, from a dear friend, you may know his name, Albus Dumbledore. He has told me of the events that was happening to your realm. How a man name Tom Riddle was trying to start a some kind of war. It's been five years since I have heard from Albus, and I have feared the worst, so I have contacted you for Albus had told me if anything happens and he does not answer to contact the 'Ministry of Magic'. Now back to business, Middle-Earth is in trouble, and I am going on a quest to help my company to reclaim their homeland. Albus told me about a remarkable group of student that went to Hogwarts, but the Valar chose two from the list a Miss Sarah Armstrong and Miss Adrianna Hernandez. Now you may wonder about the crystal gem necklaces I have sent you, the red is for Miss Armstrong, and the blue for Miss Hernandez. The Gems are the keys to Middle-Earth, the Valar have chosen these girls to be the Gardens of the door to Middle-Earth, that means no one else can claim the gems, the girls are now the owners, and the gems will only work for them until the day they die. I know this is a lot to ask of but, I would not ask for help unless I truly had to, if the girls refuse to help all of Middle-Earth may be lost. If by chance they accept, you mush have them gather in a circle with this symbol that I have draw on the side of the parchment and have them chant "~Edr- i fen so i mín lothron minn-~" three times, but only at 4 o'clock p.m on April the 25th, I will be waiting if they decide to join. The fate of Middle-Earth rest in their hands.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gandalf the Gray of Middle-Earth"**

True to his word there was a strange looking symbol at the bottom of the paper. Running my finger over the outer symbol, a sudden spark when through me as a dark voice started to talk a strange language in my head, the sound of the voice made me feel lightheaded and sick to my stomach. Moving to the center symbol, a new voice sounded in my head, it was a soft female voice instead of chanting like the other voice this one was..singing? All together this symbol was enough to telling me this was a BAD idea.

' _ **-'This is crazy!... Then again it is Magic… Shut It! The bloody important question is wots Middle-Earth? Bloody hell fire I'm talking to myself again!-'**_

"Minister… This is some kind of joke? Yeh don't really plan to send us to another realm, dae yeh?" He stood their for the longest time staring at me.

"What do you think?" he started to walk back to his chair _**'-Honestly I think yeh lost your mind! Wait calm down, there is no way he can convince me to go on this stupid mission, and i'm sure as hell am not going-'**_ I straighten my stance and tilt my head up, like my father would when he stood his ground.

"What would Albus Dumbledore do in a situation like this?" he leans beck in his chair and looks at me, I look back at him,

'You know it's true Miss Armstrong, the fate of their world rest in your hands. If you refuse the destruction of Middle-Earth will be your doing...Now, please stop reading my mind.'

….

"Damn you." i mutter under my breath _ **'-Well played Minister, well played-'**_ spinning on my heels i march to the door.

"Is that a yes them Miss Armstrong?" _ **'-Not like I really have a bloody choice-'.**_

"Yes I'll go on the mission!" i yell in frustration, trying not to while slam the door on my way out.

Once outside his office i head to the swarm of wizards and witches all running around doing whatever they normally do. This whole mission made me sick to my stomach, just the thought of going to another world, realm what the hell its called didn't sit well with me. It just didn't seem right.

"I feel like we didn't get the whole story… It feels like… we're not being told the whole truth… And i'm tal-"

"Talking to yourself again Armstrong!" a snobby voice asked from from beside me. Looking to see who it was, i find a pair of grey eyes staring down at me. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy, is the boy who made my hogwarts years a living hell when he found out i was a muggle born in slytherin. Only time he was nice to me, was when he used me because he thought i could get him close to his crush Selena. He still looked the same, pale skin, gray eyes, the only thing different was his white-blond hair was in a low baby ponytail.

"What do you want Malfoy?" i quicken my pace hoping to lose him in the crowed. But his long legs and height helped him get navigate through the crowd with ease. Seeing as everyone just parted like the Red Sea, for him.

"Well I must say you don't seem happy to see me."

Sighing in frustration i slowed down my pace. Only to send him a cold glare hoping he would go away.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Malfoy, what do you want?" He stares at me for a moment before the little ferret grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the side away from the crowd and away from the majority of the people around.

"I came to give you a warning, seeing as i can't get to america to talk to Selena without a wand licence and that takes to bloody long," he looks over his shoulder as if he was looking for something or someone, he seemed pleased before he roughly grabbed me by the shoulders, he looked me dead in the eyes, speaking in a hush tone, "When you get to Middle-Earth, be careful… T-there's more to this mission then you think. " i narrow my blue eyes at him, raising my voice.

"How do you know about the mission!" he quickly places a pale hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud… look it doesn't matter how i know about your stupid mission… what matter is what i'm trying to tell you." he threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Malfoy? What...what are you trying to warn me about?" he gave a long sigh before he continued

"Look all i can tell you is...this mission doesn't just affect Middle-Earth fate but, it affects our world to. Whatever you do, don't trust anybody unless it's your company!" he slowly released my shoulders, "I know I'm not the most trustworthy person ever," _**'-Damn right you aren't.-'**_ , "But you need to trust me on this, watch yourself." before i could ever say anything the ferret evaporate away. __

' _ **-Well that was… strange?!-'**_

 **(Adrianna POV)**

"Are you sure about this Mister President? We know nothing about these people, other than this Gandalf claims to have known Dumbledore." my Dark eyes scan the old parchment that was laying on the President's desk.

"Well why not?" his green eyes sparkled with mischief; i raise a eyebrow at him.

"Because, we don't know if what they say is even true." he clicks his tongue before smirking.

"Well...Why don't you find out."

"I do not think that would be very wise Mister Pres-" He cut me off, waving a hand in the air lazily

"I'm sure the girl, who survived a killing curse twice and defeated the Dark Lord with Potter, can handle a simple mission." the more he talked the more dramatic he got. _ **'-Again with this? Realy? -'**_

" Mister President this is serious, we received word that another realm is in trouble and you want to send me? We don't even know if this realm is even real, we would just be wasting our time. I'm not quite sure I want to take this mission." he sighs deeply, green eyes flicker to me a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Look Selena, I know the war messed you up but, I remember a girl back when we were younger who love to go on adventures, who always wanted to help people, this is your chance. You're the best we have, and you read the letter. This gem belongs to you until the day you die, it has no other owner. There is a world beyond our world. This is more than any wizard or witch could ask for. Quite frankly, I'm jealous." I laughed, I was pretty sure I heard him mutter "lucky bitch" which only made me laugh harder.

' _ **\- By the way you act It's amazing how your even President.-'**_

"Sir language," he looks at me innocently while pouting, "I thought you were supposed to be professional Mr. Dean Ackles."

"That Mister President to you Miss Hernandez." I roll my eyes letting a smirk find its way to my face, "So what do you say? Ready for another adventure? Everything will be provided, the medicine and herbs and feed for your dragons and enough food for you and your company. So would you prefer a tent or a purse?" i sigh in defeat

"Sure, not like i got any important 'AUROR' work to do. Um...i guess a tent will be good." i make my way to the door muttering "Jerk." only for him to yell something back at me in return he

"Bitch!...Damn it!" the sound of something hard hitting the table could be heard from behind the door.

Shaking my head at our supposed President. I find myself in an empty hallway, the only sound i could hear was the sound of my heels clicking on the marble floor as i make my way to the elevator.

"The 25th… todays the...23th I got 2 days left to pack a bag." sigh, "What have I got myself into...They can't be that bad...can it?"

 **(3 POV)**

The 25th finally came around, everything was in order. Everyone was gathering at the borrow, as the checkpoint. Mr. Weasley was seated in the living room, talking to Minister Kingsley who as always was dressed his usual wizard robes along with a matching hat and his one golden hoop earring. While Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking a second apple pie, seeing as President Ackles had eaten his way through a whole pie in ten minutes, while he tried not to spill any on his expensive designer suit.

All in the house a calm atmosphere was set, a conversation about muggle items such as rubber ducks could be heard from the living room, and the sound of apples being cut, and the sound of a fork scraping a glass plate. Until the sound of a cracking whip was heard from the outside, all heads were turned to the sound.

Selena Hernandez came into the house a little out of breath, walking as fast as her Business Pencil Dress, and Platform heels would let her. She went straight to Mrs. Weasley giving her a hug, before heading to Ackles.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some unexpected last minute reports that needed to be turned in." she sent a chilling glare to Ackles, only for him to give her a goofy grin. Sighing in frustration she placed her purse on the kitchen table. She then placed her hand on her hips, and started down at Ackles, "The least you could've done was make sure i didn't have any work that would prevent me from showing up on time! "

President Ackles pushed away his plate and dabbed his mouth with his napkin, "Actually Miss Hernandez you're an hour early." he breathed in his cup of coffee before taking a long sip. A look of confusion came across Salena face as she continued to stare down at the man.

"But you said we were leaven at 2:30, I thought I was late..." She gave a frustrated sigh, "Why ta hell did ya tell me the wrong time then!" her Texas accent slipping out little by little as she muttered under her breath, "Ya told me 2:30 and i showed up at 3:00..."

Ackles gave a small chuckle, "Wanted you to be here early so would could go over the new invention, and i though you be here on time and not show up at 3:00 instead..." he takes another sip of coffee before continuing, "But then again your Miss Armstrong not here... so i suppose it all right."

At that moment Minister Kingsley, decided to walk in with Mr. Weasley following not far behind, "That would be because, Miss Armstrong knows what time she needs to be here. So she should not take long," he takes the seat in front of President Ackles, "And what is this about new invention Mr. President?"

Ackles gave one of his famous smirks that usually got him out of trouble, "Yes...well… we might want to wait for Miss Armstrong before discussing that."

Selena rolled her eyes, "Course ya wan-ta wait, would want ya to repeat what ya said." she shaked her head as her accent came out thicker than she meant to. Her eyes scanned around the table giving a nod and smile of acknowledgment when her eyes fell on Minister Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. Her eyes fell on Mrs. Weasley, who was busy molding the pie crust. Having nothing else to do Selena grabbing her purse and made her way to the restroom, to change into more 'suitable' clothing.

…(15 Minutes Later)...

"I'm home Weasleys!" came a energetic voice from outside, Sarah Armstrong came into the house a smile across her face. She gave a small dramatic twirl throwing her arms out to the side, the long sleeves of her oversized gray hoodie twirling with her. She took a deep breath through her nose, "Smells good in 'ere Mrs. Weasley's cookin' no doubt."

"Sarah, how wonderful to see you dear." said Mrs. Weasley as she engulfed the young women in a hug.

"About time ya showed up Sky, i was thinking you weren't going to show up in time."

Selena came in the room gone was her business dress and high heels, in its place she wore, a black cut out bandage crop top, leather jacket, a pair of ripped denim slim pants, and black ankle boots, her accesures consist of an old dog tag necklace that once belonged to her grandfather, and a gold circle rhinestone belly bar. Her long black hair was down from the tight bun she use to have and was now down. Her wand was hidden in her right boot, and a red scaled baby dragon hung to her shoulder.

"O' curse I came, we got a important mission" Sarah gave her friend a quick hug

"Speaking av the mission, Mr. President what is this new invention you were talkin' about earlier?"

Mr. Ackles sat up straight while he straten the position of his tie, once done he politely cleared his throat,

"Yes...Well you girls may want to take a seat," the girls took their eats at the table all attention was focused on the President.

"Well first off we 'The MACUSA' have taken it upon ourself to supply you girls with a enchanted tent, which thanks to two you have you creatures in, " A thought come to Sarah

"Wait Mr. Ackl- " Ackles cut her off before she could ask her question, but the look on his face suggest that he already knew what he was going to say.

"Do not worry Miss Armstrong, a magical line has been blaced between you creatures and Miss Hernandez dragons. No need to worry, know where was i… oh yes each side has all the major climates for them, and there is enough food and medical supplies to last the creatures a year. As for you and your 'company' there should be enough food and medical supplies for a year." he began to count on his finger, "Now you will find four Master Suite, there is another bedroom but this one holds thirteen beds and one bathroom," the girls faces turned from excitement, to uther pity for who ever had to share a room with that many people, "There is of course a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room all connected, as Miss Armstrong has requested. We did put something in their to keep you two busy."

"And here i though saving Middle-Earth was going to a keep us busy." muttered Selena

"There is a library as large as the one in hogwarts, on the left end of the library there is a lab for Miss Armstrong, do with it as you will, same goes for you Miss Hernandez, except you're on the right."

"Ok I'm sorry Mr. President, I know there was a lot of work put in this in such a short amount of time. But this seems like way too much." Beside Selena, Sarah was nodding her head some in agreement.

"That would be our fault we may have accidentally left your twin sister in charge of designing the place. She went a little overboard, but you know Stella once she's makes up her mind nothing can stop her."

Everyone around the room gave a small cuckle, all knowing how hardheaded the girl was.

"But putting that to the side, me and Minister Kingsley agreed to adding one more room. As much as i hate to admit this, you girls can't rely on your magic all the time… so a training room has been provided with all the needed weaponry swords, daggers, axes, bow and arrows etc."

"What!?" screamed Mrs. Weasley

"I know Miss Hernandez is skilled in hand to hand combat, Miss Armstrong i've been told you can knock out people, so you girls should be fine on combat."

"Mr. Ackles! " Mrs. Weasley tried again, Ackles waved her off

"Know the real question is do you girls know how to handle a weapon?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment, then at Mrs. Weasley who was face was as red as her hair.

"I..." answered Selena, "I know how to handle a dagger and swords, I've even used Godric Gryffindor sword. "

Selena could've sworn she saw smoke come out of Mrs. Weasley's ears

"I took Lessons, in archery when i was little...it would take me some time to get the hang of it again though." muttered Sarah in a hush tone

"Excellent then the two of you should be fine." that was the last straw for Mrs. Weasley.

"That's enough, I agreed to the girls going on this mission, but i never thought you would tell the NOT to rely on their magic! There Witches! What do you think we all rely on! Every witch and wizard rely on magic!" Mr. Weasley was by his wife side in a instant.

"Now Molly, the girls are grown they can handle this, there's nothing to get worked up over. I'm sure they'll be fine." she looked at her husband, Sarah suddenly rises from her seat

"Mrs. Weasley, we love you and we appreciate everything you ever done for us but..."

"Their not you children," said Ackles quietly.

"They're as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely.

"Does anyone one care what we think?" asked Selena.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Ackles.

"Well okay then..." muttered Selena as she sits back down

"The two of you can argue later we're running out of time here. Molly i understand you care for the girls, but this was their choice and they agreed, you can't change it." said Minister Kingsley.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the girls before walking out of the kitchen, Mr. Weasley following her out.

"Well now that that's sad attempt of an argument is out of the way we can continue, know we need to talk about the invention seeing as we have thirty minutes left. Fifteen minutes to talk about the invention, the other fifteen minutes to draw that goddamn circle symbol thing in the ground." said Ackles as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'll make it short and sweat. In about a week a new communicating device will be come out of, its known as a Enchanted Mirror, the mirror possesses magical abilities, allowing its user to contact anybody, similar to the two-way mirror, except you can talk to anyone as long as they have one of these mirrors too, just say their name and you should be able to talk to each other. Now you do have a large pensieve somewhere in there but that's not new. But that should be all so… let's go get that symbol, portal whatever the hell it is ready." Ackles stood up and let the kitchen heading outside, Kingsley following him.

Leaving the girls to sit in the kitchen in silence.

"Was it me or was that a little anticlimactic?" asked Sarah, Sarah gave a small snort

"Honestly, he made it sound so important, he could've just said a upgraded two-way mirror..." replied Selena.

…

"Well this is..." started Sarah

"Boring? Lame? A waste of time?" asked Selena

"All of them i suppose...It's just... I was looking forward to some excitement, but instead i got...well this."

"Mm..." hummed Selena.

An uncomfortable silence was in the air, as neither girl said anything else.

"I'm… gonna go change, so… i'll be back."

"You do that." was all Selena said, and with that Sarah left the room away from the haunting silence.

…( 5 minutes till Show Time)...

Sarah returned in a dark blue tank top, an oversized dark grey hoodie, ripped capri jeans, and black leather Ankle boots. Her accesures consist of five silver rings with small diamond embedded in the metal placed on her left hand, as for her right there was only one ring in the shape of a snake with green & white diamonds showing off her Slytherin pride. Her long dirty blond hair was no longer in a braid, it was down reaching to her lower part of her back. Her wand hidden up her left sleeve in a wrist sheath.

Outside everyone was gathered in a circle, Selena was in the middle, holding two mini black backpack. Minister Kingsley was holding a large black sheath with sword handles poking out of each end, and a brown bow and quiver, both were trimmed with gold, the arrows had a brown body and golden tips with red feathers at the end. Sarah walked over to Selena, standing on the other side of the center symbol.

"Ok Ladies! The Minister has chosen some weapons for you," both girls were handed the weapon, "Miss Hernandez if you would give Miss Armstrong her bag," Selena handed the bag to Sarah who took it with curiosity, "One of these bags holds the tent, the other holds some food Mrs. Weasley made."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" chimed Sarah and Selena

"And your necklaces, catch," Ackles tossed the crystals to the girls who chate them with ease, " put them on quickly now," doing as they were told the girls placed the crystals around their necks, then place their bags and weapons around them. "Now join hands and chant with me," the girls grabbed each others hand making sure to have a tight hold on one another.

"Edr-i," said Ackles

""Edr-i,"" chanted the girls

"Fen so,"

""Fen so,""

"I mín,"

""I mín,""

"Lothron,"

""Lothron,""

"Minn,"

""Minn,""

The wind started to pick up speed, releasing a haunting howl, that wiped around the girls

"Keep going only two more times!" yelled Ackles

"" _Edr- i fen so i,_ "" they chanted, the wind became stronger, Sarah and Selena tightening their grip. The clouds in the blue sky, became dark casting a dark tint over the land.

"" _mín lothron minn,_ "" thunder and lightning began to appear from the sky, the lightning started to strike the ground around the symbol, forcing the other to back away.

"" _Edr- i fen so i mín lothron minn!,_ "" the girls chanted one last time.

Light from the heavens mixed with electricity washed down over them, the wind sounded its mighty roar, making everything around shake, rattling along the housetop could be heard, the wind had picked up to what most people call a category two hurricane wind (96-110 mph). Everyone was holding on to someone or something. Selena and Sarah could no longer be seen.

The cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky.

The girls hold on eachother got tighter by the minute, their eyes were shut tight do to the bright light, their skin burned from the electricity, and the wind had cause them to buckle down some their feet digging into the ground trying to keep from being swept away, the wind had turned their hair in to lashes beating their face and blowing around them.

A final gust violent of wind knocked off her feet, sending her crashing in to her husband, which sent them tumbling to the ground. Minister Kingsley was holding on to one of the beams outside of the borrow. President Ackles got the worst, he was blown away, and had ended up landing in the tall grass in the muddy water, his designer suit was drenched and covered in mud.

The cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing.

Everyone looked back to spot where the girls were last seen. All that was left was scorch marks of the symbol and small patches of fire. The girls were gone.

-(Middle-Earth)-

Selena and Sarah felt like they had been floating for hours. All around them was darkness. Suddenly the gentle floating turned into a freefall; they could feel their hair whipping around their face until slamming into the ground.

"Miss Hernandez! Miss Armstrong! Wake up!" a voice said.

Selena groaned and sat up slowly, blinking to adjust to the sudden light. She was lying in the middle of a dirt path, trees looming on either side of the track. Her head was pounding horribly and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but a tall shadow caught her attention.

Their standing in front her was a old man, dressed in grey robes and a pointed hat, he had with him a wooden staff which he was leaning on. What surprised Selena the most was the man looked like Albus Dumbledore.

Sarah slowly opens her eyes and found herself lying in a dirt road field. She looked to her left and finds Selena staring at what looked like Dumbledore. She scrambled to her feet, hissing when pain shot through her entire body.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Sarah

The old man gave a small chuckle before answering her

"No, my name is well i have many names but the most common would be Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"God dammit he's real." Selena was slowly getting up, winching any time a pain shot through her.

"And why would i not be real Miss Hernandez?" Gone was the gentle Gandalf, his voice became low as he started at the young witch.

"Uhhh uhhhh uhhhhhh…." Selena scratched the back of her head looking at anything but him.

Sarah jumped in try to help her friend from aggravating the old man

"I think what shes means is… Middle Earth is actually real and it's not a lie… um shes just surprised i think..." she jabbed her friend in the ribs, "Right Selena."

"Sure..." ***JAB*** "Yes, yes i was surprised is all."

"I see...well we must be off. Must not waste any time. We are to meet the Company at the Shire."

The girls followed the wizard as he lead the way. They went up the hills and through villages, where small creatures with big hairy feet kept staring at them.

"What the hell are these things?" ***JAB*** "God Dammit Woman Stop Elbowing Me! I just asked a question." Sarah sent her a pointed glare,

"These Miss Hernandez, are called Hobbits. Few people in Middle Earth know about them, they like to keep to themselves. They are very gentle folk," Gandalf explained.

"Hobbits?" asked Selena cautiously.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Sarah curious.

"We're meeting everyone at Bag End, the home of Bilbo Baggins." he explained.

The girls followed the wizard until they reached Bag End. By the time they got there the sun was down and the sound of crickets could be heard. Standing in front of the small green round door were a group of little men. Nothing like the Hobbits they saw coming to Shire, this group was a bit taller and had long bushy beards. It seemed they were arguing and who should go in first, but before any of them could do anything the door opened and the dwarves fell over in a heap. The girls tried not to laugh at the sight on the short men trying to get off each other.

Standing over them was a very frustrated hobbit with curly hair. He looked up and saw the old wizard a deep frown on his face.

"Gandalf," he sighed.

 **Sorry y'all I was busy with college crap! I knew it was going to be complicated but i never thought it would be THIS HARD! Send me back to High School!**

 **This chapter was terrible, and i am truly sorry for what you had to read. I will try harder on the next, i've been tired, stressed, and confused. As a result my writing turned into shit! I will try harder next time, but i will admit i was going for a comfortable boring chapter. I think i'm trying to show how their life in their world is you know plain and boring, and then they get thrown into this new world and it's like 'BOOM'**


	4. Not a Chapter

Ok so... Updates... I can't continue the story right know.

 **BUT** I will be back with Updates after _December 10, 2017!_

And that's when Updates will be and I will _try_ to have at least 2 or more chapters when I do Update!

Again I'm really sorry! Its just Collage is giving me all this work! and their making me take classes that I don't even need for my field!

So you wonderful people who have waited or have read my work, I'm TRULY sorry and I just want to say Thank You! For reading my Work, I know I'm not the best at writing stories. But THANK YOU and I'm Sorry!

But I will give you one _small_ part that will be in the next chapter.

She rolled her eyes at me before unzipping her leather jacket, revealing a Red scaled baby dragon. Wrapped around her chest.

"Oh Pagy… I thought 'its name was Grumpy? Because of that one time….."

"No its Pagy, and he's pissed at you." proving her point the small dragon hissed at me. She quickly gave the dragon words of praise before she zipped up her jacket and slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Why do you even have him out?"

"He's the runt so he get picked on and he needs some help." she shrugged her shoulders she was getting closer to the kitchen.

' _ **-That girl may seem cold hearted at times but she does have a soft side.-'**_

"Do you even know how these guys will react to a dragon!" l lightly yelling at her, she shrugged her shoulders

"What's the worst that can happen? I bet they haven't even seen a dragon before," she snapped her head at me, giving me a smirk, "Don't worry so much."

 **"I got a bad feeling about this..." I muttered**


End file.
